


Someone to Care For

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we learn what went through the Doctor's mind when the Master was shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Care For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

The Doctor couldn't have been happier. He had been alone for so long, hurting every single day behind his goofy smile. Sure he had Rose and his wonderful companions time after time, but there was one boy. He was still a boy to him, the boy he had fallen in love with on Gallifrey.

And that boy's name was Koschei.

To him the Master was always his Koschei. Even though he had lost his Koschei to the Master awhile ago, the memories of their love could not fade out of his old mind.

And now he had him back. He could keep him safe in his TARDIS, and help him overcome the noise in his head that had ruined their relationship. All the Doctor wanted was that relationship back. The one that had grew so strong over time, the one that made it impossible to move on.

"So, you're just gonna...keep me?" The Master questioned.

"Well, if that's what I have to do, yeah. Maybe I've been wondering for too long. It's time to change. Now I'll have someone to care for."

And that's when it struck.

The Doctor heard it echo through the room. The horrifying sound of a bullet. 

And his world came crumbling down in that very moment. His hearts sank further than they ever had before, the hope he had now crumbling into little pieces.

In a quick moment he was holding his oldest and dearest lover, staring down at him with sad pleading eyes. He had been given hope. The hope of not being alone. The hope of not suffering any longer. The hope just to have his dear Koschei back. And now all that hope was gone, as the Master refused to regenerate.

Gazing up at the stars on the red grass, arms wrapped around each other with young and fresh minds. The first time they said the three special words, "I love you." That time when Koschei surprised kissed Theta in front of his parents, which gave many questioning looks and laughs. That time when Theta made Koschei skip class so they could cuddle in a new tent behind his house he had made. When they used to hold hands and walk on Koschei's fields for hours, making plans for the future. 

All those times were gone. 

And they were replaced with heart breaking and horrifying ones.

The Master's eyes gently closed, and the Doctor's one love, one hope, one lover, one best friend, slipped away from him quicker than he could have ever imagined. 

Goodbye my Koschei.


End file.
